


all I want is you

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Knocked Up [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Seongjoong as parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seongjoong, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Hongjoong and Seonghwa have a new baby and they're wrapped up in the bliss of new parenthood
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Knocked Up [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594903
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	all I want is you

"Aigooo," Seonghwa groaned as he lowered himself onto his side of the bed, cradling his newborn daughter close to his chest so he didn't jostle her from her sleep. A hand splayed across her small back and under her small bottom, keeping her upright and propped on his still round tummy just days after giving birth. Seonghwa tucked her head under his chin as he reclined onto the pillows that Hongjoong had stacked up against the headboard, making himself as comfortable as possible, "Alright baby girl, we're going to hang out and move as little as possible," Soobin shifted, her small head rousing slightly before stilling again, a content coo leaving her pouty little lips. Seonghwa felt his heart sing in love and adoration for this little person he had made. Soobin was only four days old and she had Seonghwa wrapped around her little finger, figuratively and literally. She liked to fall asleep while holding Seonghwa's or Hongjoong's finger and it was the most precious thing ever. 

They had just arrived home from the hospital after spending four days there following Soobin's birth. Seonghwa'd had a c-section due to unforeseen complications, something they hadn't been anticipating nor had been a part of their birth plan. Both had been terrified when their midwife told them they needed to move to an OR eighteen hours into labor, worried about the baby's heartbeat as it dropped to dangerously low rhythms. It had been very unnerving at first but Seonghwa knew it was for better that he got the help he needed rather than jeopardize their daughter's life. In the end, even though unplanned, Seonghwa was glad for the c-section. Soobin was safe and she was healthy and that was the most important thing. 

Hongjoong was still hovering, putting away what they had brought home from the hospital and making sure the house wasn't a mess. Seonghwa was a very clean and neat person and if the house wasn't to his liking then that could lead to stress and that was the last thing he needed during this time of rehabilitation. 

Hongjoong had started as soon as he stepped through the front door. He made sure their shoes were lined up at the door and their jackets were hung up on their respective hooks, Seonghwa's used clothing brought back from the hospital was separated and placed in the laundry room, and their new baby stuff arranged where they could see it. 'It's a Girl' balloons and bouquets of roses, a few teddy bears just for Soobin arranged on top of the dresser opposite their bed. The amount of support and love they received after Soobin was born was phenomenal and it was delightful when Seonghwa had been in so much pain and discomfort. Hongjoong was doing the most out of anyone and Seonghwa giggled in adoration for the man who loved him, a little pained noise following when the action made his abdomen contract and disturb the stitches on his lower belly. 

Hongjoong heard Seonghwa's whine and panicked in the assumption that his husband was in distress, speeding to stand beside his husband on his side of the bed, "Are you in any pain? Are you uncomfortable?" he asked, voice heavily concerned. So far, four days after having a baby, Hongjoong was already such an amazing help to Seonghwa as he recovered postpartum. Even in the hospital, Hongjoong made sure Seonghwa had everything he needed even when the nurses were asking him the same thing every fifteen minutes. Hongjoong was doing it every five. He was going to do his best to make sure Seonghwa wasn't going to be in pain their first day back at the house after Soobin was born, "Do you need more pain meds? Do you need me to help you move?" 

Seonghwa smiled, appreciating all of Hongjoong's care and love for him, "I'm good actually, just perfect," he was utterly content, but seeing Hongjoong's jaw moving to ask more in-depth and give him options Seonghwa thought of an answer that would put his husband at ease. Hongjoong needed something to do to feel valid, "Maybe some socks? My feet are pretty cold," it wasn't much when it came to being Seonghwa's personal nurse, but it was something. This was the first time he was going to be caring for his husband alone and he was more than a little nervous. Seonghwa was feeling great and he didn't blame Hongjoong for being so worried. That first and second day of recovery were harsh, but he was already so much better now and he was hoping that the road ahead of him was clear and smooth. 

Hongjoong was quick to hop up and grab a pair of socks that were in the top drawer of their dresser, careful not to disturb the bed too much. He nearly tripped over his own feet and it had Seonghwa giggling to himself, feeling Soobin shift again on his chest at the introduction of her mother's body vibrating against hers. Her little fists, chubby and balled up sliding along his shirt in search of something to grab in frustration. She started to fuss, breaths leaving aggressively through her nose in protest of all this motion, "Shh, Binnie. No need to cry," Seonghwa shushed quietly, starting to shift in his spot to find a better position but regretting it immediately as the movement caused his still puffy stomach to tug at the stitches right above his pubic bone. A pitiful, "Ow," slipped past his lips, hating the way his body was limited due to itself. The slightest wrong movement made him hurt, and it seemed that every movement was wrong now as he recovered. He jolted and it shook Soobin up, upsetting her further as she tied to move her head on her own, louder noises starting to leave her tiny mouth. 

Hearing all the commotion behind him, Hongjoong was quick to return and slip the socks he'd grabbed onto his husband's feet, careful not to shove at Seonghwa's sore body. Noticing that Soobin was starting to squirm and that Seonghwa was starting to grimace in pain, he slotted himself next to his husband and placed a hand on his thigh, "I can take her if you want me to," Hongjoong offered, excitement crossing his face as well. Holding their daughter was his new favorite thing and getting the chance to do so had his heart skipping a few beats. 

Seonghwa didn't particularly want to let Soobin go and if he could he would hold her every second of the day every day for the rest of his life, but he was starting to feel pain and he had to share her with his husband after all, "I think she needs some tummy time and skin on skin contact, so if you want to-," he didn't even have to finish speaking before Hongjoong's features were lighting up with an elated gasp and he was stripping his shirt off, exposing his entire torso in one swift toss of his arm. He was eager and Seonghwa chuckled, gently handing Soobin off to Hongjoong and being careful of her fragile head and soft fontanelle. He made sure Soobin was suitably supported and in a firm hold as she was transferred from his chest to Hongjoong's arms. Seonghwa needed to unbutton her sleepsuit so she could feel Hongjoong on her skin and he swiftly did so as she fussed more, whined loudly at the introduction of cool air. Her legs were squirming, too weak to kick as she was readying herself for what was going to be an almighty shriek. 

Once undressed and in her father's arms, Hongjoong tucked her flush to his sternum and steadied her small body with his hand on her bottom and the other cupping her head. He reclined flat on his back with Soobin entirely on her tummy, little feet settling right on his stomach. Her feeble voice whined at the shift but she was soon relaxing into the warmth of her father’s skin, arms resting by her head and stilling in his hold. To Hongjoong this meant that Soobin knew she was safe and she knew there was no need to fret, something she knew right off the bat with Seonghwa since he'd been pregnant with her. It took a little more time with Hongjoong. She could relax and not worry about what was happening around her on her father and this seemed so monumental to Hongjoong that it had his heart racing and lips curling into a blissed smile, smile lines deep and content. 

"She already loves you so much," Seonghwa spoke up as he turned onto his side, a more comfortable position for him to lay in. The euphoria of being a parent hit him in the face when he could see his husband and daughter embracing each other, comfortable and in perfect bliss. Soobin's hand was starting to flex and seizing the opportunity, Seonghwa reached over and slipped his pointer finger into her grip. Soobin's small hand reflexively wrapped around his finger and squeezed, baby noises ensuing.

"I really hope so. I want to be best friends with her as she grows up," Hongjoong wished aloud, hand snaking up to rest on her back, feeling her small body rise with each shaky breath she took, "We're about the same size so she'll think I'm her friend at least," he sounded resigned and this had Seonghwa rolling his eyes. 

"Oh shut up, you are not that short," Seonghwa huffed as he nudged Hongjoong's side, successfully earning him a wince and a flinch and knocking the chagrin from his energy. Hongjoong's height had come up several times among friends and it was something Hongjoong believed to be true, "Just because Mingi and Jongho like to make fun of your height doesn't mean what they say is true. Jongho isn't even that much taller than you. He's a pretentious brat," he groused thinking about the two younger boys. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were the two oldest of their friend group and all of the younger men liked to make fun of the two of them. It was good-naturedly but it was annoying too. 

"Even if that is the case I'm okay with it. It wouldn't be a bad thing to be friends with your daughter," he shrugged in quiescence, "She'd probably listen to me more that way," Hongjoong dipped his head, pressing his chin to his chest so he could reach his daughter's head, placing a kiss right against the soft hairs atop her crown. She had the softest hair, wispy and fine, and so dark against her pale complexion. 

"She looks so much like you," Seonghwa stated as his eyes darted between his husband and Soobin, "Honestly, she's your double," it was something he had said many times before but was something he would not let go of. The first look he had taken of her, covered in goo and skin all purple and red, she looked nothing like himself, "I carried her for nine months and went through 18 hours of labor and a c-section for her to come out looking like you. How rude is that?"

Hongjoong laughed, the deep kind that rumbled from within his chest and came out as a burst of pure jubilance. Hongjoong had the prettiest laugh, Seonghwa believed this to be fact, "Maybe as she gets older she'll start to look more like you. Or even better, she'll inherit your personality and it will be like having two little Seonghwas in the house. If there were two Hongjoongs in the house, nothing would get done and she'll drop out of high school like I did." 

"You didn't drop out," Seonghwa reminded. Hongjoong had spent most of his time in a studio producing music in place of attending class and he had been on the brink of dropping out, but he indeed graduated and walked with his classmates. Hongjoong could do anything he wanted even if he doubted himself at first, "And I don't think her dropping out of high school will be a bad thing. If she's anything like you talent-wise, she'll go very far in life without a diploma," whether that be singing, dancing, rapping, or producing and composing, Soobin was going to be alright. 

"Like you're not talented either," Hongjoong snorted. Seonghwa was a phenomenal dancer and singer as well, "She has two talented parents, not just one." 

"I guess so," Seonghwa shrugged, fitting his head onto Hongjoong's shoulder, spooning his husband from the side and tossing a leg gingerly over his hip, keeping him as close to his core as possible. Seonghwa giggled and was speaking again, eyes locked on his newborn, "She's pretty lucky, isn't she?" 

"Definitely. Blessed beyond comprehension." 

Conversation slowed into a comfortable silence and Seonghwa reached so he could grab his phone from the pocket of his joggers. He opened his YouTube app so he could search up any video he could that he thought would be valuable to him on parenting and having a newborn. Before having Soobin and before he was even pregnant, Seonghwa would spend his pastime watching videos of babies to make him smile. Now with a baby to occupy his time, there were new videos he would need to look up and watch. Informational videos on tummy time and infant milestones, there was a lot he still had to learn and now that they had a quiet moment to themselves without Soobin demanding their attention, he thought it would be a good idea to pull something up about the first month of Soobin's life. He and Hongjoong had done the same kind of thing weeks before Soobin was born but about labor, what to expect during the process, and breathing technique videos outside of their Lamaze class. They both did their best to educate themselves before the big day and now seemed a good time to further do so. 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa watched them together, sleeping positions and parent life-styling, all good things that they found helpful when having a baby. But it was easily sidetracked and what started with a video detailing the first month of a baby's life soon turned into compilation videos of babies doing cute things, which happened to be everything they did ever. Babies smiling, sitting up for the first time, first steps, first words, hiccups, everything that was cute and worthwhile. They eventually landed on a video of babies saying their first words and most were either 'mama' or 'dada'. The image of Soobin saying her first word had Seonghwa's belly twisting with butterflies and he couldn't help himself when it came to his next choice of words. 

"Mama," Seonghwa chirped, voice high in pitch and smile blinding as he studied his daughter's face in front of his, temple pressed to Hongjoong's shoulder still. Soobin's features twitched at her mother's voice and his smile only grew bigger in adoration, "Mama?" 

"Are you really corrupting our baby daughter with aegyo already?" Hongjoong asked with a short and scandalized laugh, features appalled. He absolutely despised aegyo and thought it was completely unnecessary. The only aegyo he ever liked was his own and even then he rarely showed it. 

"Oh, I know you love it," Seonghwa bit back with feigned attitude, pouting at his husband, "Mama?" he chirped again, this time ending with a laugh as Hongjoong pretended to gag. 

"Don't," Hongjoong warned, threatening glare directed right at Seonghwa. There would never be any true emotion behind a reaction like that but it was fun to try and be contrary. Kept it interesting. 

Seonghwa giggled, settling back into Hongjoong's neck, phone lowering so he could focus on his daughter. The silence didn't last very long and Seonghwa was speaking again, eyes now locked on his newborn and her current position, "Her mouth is wide open." 

"Really? Show me," Hongjoong demanded, wanting to see the adorableness that is his little girl. Soobin was ridiculously lovable and he couldn't believe he helped make her. He already knew her face was cute, he didn't need proof but seeing it would be nice too. 

Turning the phone in his hand he readied to take a picture. The shutter of the camera was quiet but echoed in their quiet room and soon the older was showing the younger what he had captured and what he had found so devastating, "Look." 

"Oh my goodness, she's too cute to handle," Hongjoong cooed as he wrapped his arms around Soobin, covering her whole body with both his arms. The picture in front of him was of Soobin asleep with her mouth wide open, chubby cheeks squished from the contact of her father's chest pressing one side of her face. Her little tongue was buried behind her cheeks but the tip was visible, a healthy pink nestled between her gummy smile, "Send that to me. It's my new favorite picture of her, and it's going to be my background forever." 

"You said that about the picture where she had her eyes open," Seonghwa recalled. That had been two days before when she had been awake enough for her dark eyes to stay open long enough for pictures, "And I guarantee we'll find an even better picture to take tomorrow, and it will be your new favorite picture and your new background." 

Hongjoong laughed, knowing Seonghwa was right and that he was guilty, "I love my daughter, what can I say?" another kiss was placed on the top of Soobin's head, that new baby smell so sweet and addicting. He could lay there and breathe Soobin in for hours, never tiring of his baby girl. 

Seonghwa smiled as he watched his husband with Soobin and his heart sang. Being a parent is euphoric, gives you a whole new purpose in life and it’s almost terrifying. But it was also teaching Seonghwa to live in the moment and to not consider the next step ahead, not think about what he would need to do next. He had a lifetime with his daughter and every moment with her was special, even now. A lifetime is a good thing to have but savoring each moment is better, and Soobin had a lifetime of loving and clinging parents ahead of her, and Seonghwa had a lifetime of clinging to Soobin and Hongjoong to commit to. Moments like these were all Seonghwa wanted, all he wanted was his family. And he had them.


End file.
